Burning Feathers
by BlushingNinja
Summary: Kagami Taiga is a mortal firefighter who gets caught up in the complex world of angels. Working along side young angel Tetsuya Kuroko, the couple work their way through the angelic world of war, bitter betrayal and romance together.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: The inspiration for this came from a wonderful series by Nalini Singh. I highly recommend if you love angel universes to check out these books. They're so good.**

* * *

><p>It was good to see Tokyo hadn't changed. Rubbing his temples as he awaited his bags on the luggage carousel, Kagami Taiga checked his phone. Getting through customs had been quicker then expected, but the hour was still late and he'd barely slept on the plane. The train ride in from the airport was a forty five minutes of blaring music and awkward baggage repositioning. Why so many people had to travel that late at night was truly beyond him. Coming into the central city station, he searched the crowds for the signature dark hair of his brother. Tatsuya had come back to Japan almost three years before hand, his art business blooming as he signed up three experienced angelic artists.<p>

Glancing at his phone to check for any messages, Kagami jumped as a hand touched his shoulder.

"Wow, jumpy much? Is LA really that bad?" Turning with a smile, the redhead was pleased to see his older brother's dark eyes and slanted hair cut.

"It's been better. Since Jordan stepped down the place is in complete chaos. I've been run off my feet the couple of last week. Almost three fires a week, two being arson." Wincing as he collected one of his brother's bags and directed them towards the station line they needed, Tatsuya glanced at the luminance signs over head.

"I'm not surprised in truth. Dad will be moving back over here soon if America goes to shit."

Dragging his suitcase down a mountain of stairs and standing impatiently on the platform, Kagami yawned. America going to shit was his main reason for returning back to his home land. With the angelic RULE in North America failing by the day, Asia seemed a much better choice, at least in the short run. Perhaps when the RULE settled down and someone took charge he'd be happy to move back. But currently with his qualifications and experience, getting a job in the Tokyo fire department wouldn't be too much of a struggle. And Tatsuya was always happy to have him back.

"How is the RULE here been doing here? I read its pretty stable online." Nodding as their train arrived and the noise of the engine filled their ears, the dark haired man waited until they were comfortably seated on the carriage before replying.

"It's been pretty quiet the last couple of years actually. Liu says it's because of the switch in RULE management." Blinking, too sleepy to really be surprised, Kagami watched the small screen overhead change advisements as their station slowly approached.

"I thought they were all show hounds? The big gold one and the blue one? They're always at sporting events and in the news."

"Kise-sama and Aomine-sama, yeah they're part of the RULE. But they're just figure heads. Especially Kise." Pointing down the train, Tatsuya gestured to a large glowing sign between the carriage doors.

The beautiful gold highlights along the lettering matched the ting in the blonde angel's wings. He was handsome, beautiful but then all angels were. Kagami had seen the winged beings only once in real life, at a Nicks game were two of the North American RULE had come flying in over head, all smiles and waves. They were stunning, amazing and so very inhuman. The redhead had found it somewhat unnerving that such beauty and perfection existed and he wasn't alone in that thought. Many pro human groups used it as their header, especially with the issues currently rising in the US, calls for the removal of angelic power from politics were louder then ever. "He's the spokesperson for RULE Japan. Goes around smiling, kissing kids and women and saying all is well while ignoring the rest of the world." Shuffling back against the cold plastic seats, Kagmai sighed.

"Well it's still better then the States."

Falling into a comfortable silence, the redhead watched the dark lights and flashes of Tokyo fly by. The high buildings and narrow side streets so very different then what he'd gotten used to in LA. Getting up when directed, they crossed from the train to the station and onwards up to street level.

"Still the same place?" Picking up on some familiar landmarks as they waited at a set of traffic lights, Tatsuya nodded.

"Yup, but renovated. When are you going to start speaking Japanese again? Or are you that out of practice." Blushing a little as he heaved his suitcase along, Kagami had to admit he hadn't even noticed the fault in his language. It was ingrained habit and one he'd have to break soon.

"Yeah," he said slowly, easing back into his native tongue with little issue. "No need to use it over there." Pausing as they reached the ground floor of a large apartment block, Kagami was thrilled to be so close to bed. He was exhausted and his hand ached from carrying his suitcase.

"Elevators busted by the way, so stairs." Groaning in frustration the redhead pointed to his bag.

"What the fuck? I thought this place was like the young Ritz or something." Taking the handle of his suitcase and dragging it along, Tatsuya looked apologetic.

"I know, we've been asking them to fix it for weeks, but nothing ever gets done here unless you want to fork out the money yourself, which I do not."

The trial of the stairs over and the apartment insight, Kagami all but collapsed the moment they entered. Tatsuya's sofa was wide, soft and big enough that his shoulders didn't awkward slip of the sides and for a sleepy moment, he didn't want to move. Opting that the best place to sleep would be here tonight. Accepting his brother's offer for a drink, the redhead sat up, gazing around the room as he assessed in the small living space. The last time he'd been here Tatsuya had just moved and owned very little when it came to personal belongings. But after settling happily for three years the amount of paintings, art and other small knick knacks had increased. Beyond admiring the beautiful paintings lining the walls, much of it Kagami brushed right over, not holding his interest for long, especially not while tired. But there was something, something natural sitting among the clutter of unnatural sculpture and modern art.

Hopping up on shaky feet, he moved across the room, picking up the item and holding it to the light with increased interest. A feather. A single feather on a piece of velvet.

"Careful," Tatsuya appeared beside him, glass of water in hand. "It's Liu's and I'll ever get one so don't break it or anything." Turning the object over in his hands and inspecting it closer, Kagami was almost sure the colour changed as he held it to the light again. The colour he'd labelled as black shifted suddenly, turning to shades of dark chocolate and ash. It was like a mini universe all within the thirty odd centimetres of feather. An angel feather. One of the rarest and most beautiful collectables on the market. And very highly prized. Day time TV was filled with antique shopping channels, and the few Kagami caught during his days off always sold angel feathers and at an outrageous price.

"From your big seller?" Falling back onto the sofa Tatsuya nodded.

"Yeah one of them, the nicest one at least. Kensuke is just cold and Masako is just terrifying. I don't even work with her any more." Raising an eyebrow over the rim of his glass, Kagami cocked his head to the side.

"There are female angels?" Wracking his brain he tried to think of any time he'd seen or heard of them being mentioned but came up with a blank, unless he was considering Christmas cards or Halloween costumes.

"Some" his brother replied airily. "But they're so rare they're usually protect by RULE. Not to mention they're scary as fuck." Blowing out a breath, his fringe lifting as he did, Tatsuya shook his head. "Every time I met her I thought she was going to eat me alive. Scary shit."

Putting back the feather with careful hands, Kagami scratched the back of his head.

"I don't doubt. Hey is it okay if I hit the sack? I didn't sleep on the plane and I can feel the jet-lag getting to me." Waving him off with a smile, his brother walked him down the hall, switching on the light as he gestured to the redhead's new room. Clean and a little on the small side, the fold out sofa looked ever so inviting, even though he knew his feet would be hanging off the edge. "I have never been happier to see a sofa bed. What time is breakfast tomorrow?" Shrugging, Tatsuya checked his phone.

"Whenever you want. There's food in the fridge. I have a meeting with a dealer at ten o'clock, so just take your time." Pleased by the lack of a deadline or a wake up call, Kagami patted his brother on the back before bidding him good night.

Stripping down to his boxers and crashing out atop the blankets, the redhead closed his eyes to the dull light seeping in through the small window above his makeshift bed. His head ached and as sleep took him over, the uncertainty of the future ate at him. Things were going to change from here on out and he only hoped it was for the best.

With a couple of days to resettle and get his sleeping pattern back into a somewhat regular routine, Kagami aced his interview with the Metropolitan Fire Department, gaining his first shift within the week. He worked three shadow shifts and as soon as the captain of his division noticed his level of experience and strength he was promoted to the elite, special ops unit in a heartbeat. He was over the moon, the pay was great and although he was on constant call, it wasn't as if he had a life it was interrupting.

Coming back to the apartment, stinking of sweat and feeling the uncomfortable stiffness of his hair due to grease and the smoke just he couldn't seem to wash out after heavens know how many shampooings, Kagami was looking forward to a shower. Going to the gym was his only social activity since arriving and even then social was the wrong word. He just put in his headphones and ignored all those around him while working out and breaking a sweat.

Reading over the note Tatsuya had left him, he let out a tired sigh.

Going out for dinner and wine. So much wine.

There is plenty to eat in the fridge. I unpacked the dishwasher.

Please sort the recycle. I'll be back late.

Tatsuya

Scrunching up the note and binning it in, the redhead enjoyed his shower until the annoying beep of his pager started to ring. Towel around his waist and trying to dry his hands as he twisted off the taps and hopping out, Kagami read the text that flashed across the screen with a groan.

Warehouse fire, 67473 Shinbashi street, all crews ASAP.

Drying his hair and pulling on pair of jeans and a singlet, the redhead sped out the door. When choosing which department to apply to, he'd been pleased to discover one, just down the street and cross the rail bridge. On top of his game it took him a good five minutes to run to the squad room, but after a night at the gym and no dinner, it felt more like eight. Getting chew out by his captain as he tugged on his boots and jumped on board the truck, Kagami strapped in as he high fived two of his co workers with a smile.

"Did we interrupt your bath princess?" Tisking as he slapped on his HazMat gear, the redhead ignore the jibe, focusing on the address and outlay of the building with a cool, professional mind set. This was something he knew, what he did best. It made him feel needed and paid his bills. People could joke and tease him all they wanted, so long as he managed to get the job done in a safe and productive manner, it was all that matter.

The blaze was being attended by another six crew, but the internal extraction was their speciality. The sound of his own breathing was like a second nature and as their radios clicked on and the checks went ahead, he siked himself up readying for the incoming job.

"We have two civilians, both on the ground floor to the East side. We'll enter through here and then move through in groups of two. Buddy up with your partner, ready the O2 tanks and head to the rendezvous point." Listening over his captains orders and strapping his air tank on to his HazMat harness, Kagami paired up with his usual partner and awaited the signal to head inside.

Even through his mask and layers of woollen uniform, he could feel the heat and see the flame licking up and down the walls of the warehouses. They were entering a burning building, falling down around their ears and with ash and debris falling over their masks. Listening to the okay come through the crackle of his radio, his feet moved automatically as he and five other men pounded the East door down and raced inside.

There was silence for a few moment, several seconds, sometimes more, sometimes less. A time when the world slowed down and there was nothing but sound of his breathing and the flicker of flame and fire. It was almost an addiction, the kind of thing adrenaline junkies craved and paid big money for. He did it for money, saved people lives and got his own kicks from the game, this was his time to shine.

"One civilian on the left. Other is unknown, spread out in pairs and find them." Working with his partner to scourer around the wall and North wing, Kagami focused on putting one foot over the other as he scanned the room, raising his voice over the obstacle of the mask before his face, calling out for contact and receiving none. The heat was growing, he could feel it on his back and upper body, the roof was soon to collapse and they only have five to ten minutes at best. Frustrated and ringing through findings to the crew, he was relieved to hear the West wing duo had found their missing civilian. Turning on his heel as he assessed the final burning structure of the building, Kagami all but fell over his feet as he missed an obstruction beneath him.

An obstruction with blue hair. With a moment of panic, his training and instinct kicked in and as he heaved up the unlisted civilian and relayed his finding back to the crew. But it wasn't as simple as he'd first thought. Kneeling and lifting with his legs, the redhead struggled to lift the unidentified individual. It wasn't a tall person, in fact they appeared quiet small, so why he couldn't pull an easier throw and hold was beyond him.

"Oh my God, fuck." The sound of his partner's voice crackling in his ear caused him to freeze. Arms still wrapped around the individual in the perfect form, Kagami frowned.

"What? A threat?"

"No" but the other fireman appeared frazzled. "Just let me help." Immediately going to knock him back, he fell short as he watched his friend kneel beside him and grip the person from behind.

"What are you-" The words died in his throat. His mind blanked because no training and experienced had prepared him for this. Wings. Beautiful, big, ash covered wings, heavier then the being himself and piled up in his co worker's arms.

"We have an unidentified angel. Male. Appears unconscious, someone contact RULE." The words came naturally, flowing from his lips as he worked side by side with his partner, making their way through the burning showroom floor, assisted by other pairs as they passed through the exit and pushed through until reaching the EMTs.

Yanking off his HazMat mask and letting the EMTs get to work, Kagami stared down at the angel in complete awe. He was beautiful. And like all angels he was unnatural perfect. Humans could never reached such perfection, it was unnerving, but covered in soot and ash, barely breathing and with the burning stench of feathers in the air, Kagami felt like his heart was breaking.

"Move aside and return to your squad." Pushed aside by a fast acting paramedic, the redhead returned to the truck, working through his final orders and finishing off with his crew to put out the final fringes of the fire.

"Holy fuck we lucked out." The whole ride home his partner was ecstatic. Barely sitting still, he bounced around in his seat, tugging at his hair with his eyes wide. "Can you believe it? We touched him. I mean through gloves yeah. My girlfriend is not going to believe this. Did you recognise him?" Slapped back down by his commanding officer, Kagami did his best to ignore his friend's chatter.

"Settle down. RULE arrived seconds after we reported it, but he's not a member of the Generation of Miracles, I would have recognised him otherwise." Rubbing his nose to get the itching smell and feel of ash from his sinusitis, the redhead pulled a face.

"The Generation of Miracles? The heads of RULE Japan?" Nodding his captain looked embarrassed for a moment.

"My daughter has a big poster of them all on her bedroom wall. He's not one of them." Laughing a little as his discomfort, Kagami sat back to try and relax his nerves and excitement. It had been an angel. A real, live angel, in his hands. He'd held him. He'd been closer to an angel then most people would ever be in their entire life. It was so incredible. But he far too sleepy right now to enjoy it as much as he should and all he wanted was to go home and head to bed. That and one more thing.

"Captain, did we receive an update before bailing?" Checking the ipad in hand, the older man in the front of the cab nodded.

"Status says alive. Well done Kagami, you saved an angel. There's a special place in heaven for you now."


	2. Chapter 2

Home was warm and welcome. It was late and the light in Tatsuya's room was off, so he crept through the house silently. Still cold pocari sweat in hand, he fell into bed face first and hand damp. He'd showered at the station and his hair was still wet even after the walk home. Finishing his drink and forcing himself to roll over, Kagami was pleased by the twenty four hours off he was given. He hadn't had a sleep in since he arrived and now was such a welcomed chance he almost turned off his phone to ensure he could truly enjoy it.

Falling into sleep was easy. A work out on top of the events of the evening were weighing heavy on him and sleep was the perfect solution to his aches and pains.

"_Kagami Taiga? Like the animal?"_

_Blinking awake, Kagami stared up at what should have been his ceiling but instead was a roof of what appeared to be the basketball court from his high school in LA. Sitting up, hand to his head, he looked around with wide eyes and immediately went into panic mode. If this was a dream it was doubtless the strangest he'd ever had, especially since he recognised none of the people standing around him._

_"He's so very human, disgusting."_

_"Midorima-kun, please don't say such things._

_"Will this take long? I need to go back to the kitchen."_

_"Murasakibaracchi. This is Kurokocchi's saviour, at least give him five minutes."_

_Kagami was freaking out. Completely and totally freaking out. This was in no way a dream, especially as he was heaved up on to his feet by strong arms. Kagami was tall. It was one of his most defining features, but he suddenly felt incredibly dwarfed by the giant standing before him. Coupled with impossibly large wings, the man, no angel in front of him was truly terrifying._

_"Kagami-kun." He couldn't breath, he was sure he was dying and at the tiniest touch of his elbow, he all but jumped through the roof. "Kagami-kun" the small voice repeated. "I am here to thank you, please ignore the others." Looking away from the purple haired monster, Kagami was wide eyed as he met the sky blue gaze of a small angel to his left._

_As if fading in from the darkness, the angel from the burning warehouse smiled up at him warmly. "Thank you." His voice was quiet and mellow, the kind of voice you wanted from a doctor or a nursery school teacher. The unnatural perfection he'd so admired before came through in all too real light. Without the ash and blackened soot, his wings matched the colour of the sky on a clear day. Blue and silver with slither of white and the smallest hints and highlights of dark blue. They were enchanting and ever so beautiful. "Thank you Kagami-kun. My feathers are highly prized by collectors, would you like one?"_

_Losing his breath, the redhead couldn't decided if he'd accidentally spoken out loud or if these monsters were reading his mind._

_"We're not monsters and yes we entered through your conscious."_

_"Just to thank you." Coming in from the darkened sidelines of his internal basketball court, two another angels joined him at the centre mark. He knew one. Kagami had been him everywhere. On the subway, on top of taxis, on the billboard behind the back of the station. The golden poster child of the GOM, the heads of RULE Japan, Kise Ryōta. The other he didn't recognise, tall and lanky, green haired with glasses, he had an uncontrollable moment of confusion as he wondered if angel needed glasses._

_"Yes of course. I don't wear them for vanity." Frustrated Kagami put his hands over his ears as he fending on the eavesdropping angels._

_Rolling his eyes, a bandaged hand pushed his glasses up his nose as the green haired angel sighed._

_"I have said my piece and seen your saviour Kuroko, I have no desire to stay further. Good night." Turning with a flurry of feathers and distaste, Kagami was slack jawed at the flashing colours that shone in the angel's wings. How were they that beautiful? It was like walking through a forest, greens and browns shining and shimmering as they faded into the darkness._

_"But what about my wings Kagamicchi? Are they not the finest you've ever seen?" The flash and flare of pure gold shone before his eyes as Kise spread his wings wide. "See? Gorgeous." Opening his mouth, too surprised and overwhelmed to reply, Kagami was thankful when the small blue angel pushed his companion aside._

_"Please Kise-kun, I need to give my thanks myself. I am thankful for your input but it is not needed. Take Murasakibara-kun with you and leave. He looks hungry."_

_"I'm always hungry Kuroko-chin." Monstrous wings of violet and silver folded down against his back as the purple giant waved him goodbye, dragging the golden angel off with him under very verbal protest._

_"Wait, but please, Kagamicchi you can have one of my feathers if you like. One sold for three million yen on ebay last month."_

_Listening to the fading voices in his head. Kagami rubbed his temples, wishing for nothing but a good night's sleep and this intrusion to be over. He must have been dreaming. It was just the influence of the day. Things like this didn't happen, angels didn't talk like that. Not like real people. Angels were pure and virtuous, not vain or gluttonous and rude._

_"Wrong Kagami-kun. Angels are the same as humans. Worse in some cases. We are immortal. Our lives are longer, forever and in many cases our faults are intensified because of it." Jumping as the small angel touched his elbow again, Kagami was almost pulling his hair out._

_"That's so creepy. Just fucking get out of my head." He paused staring around the empty court with a sudden shudder. "Am I dead?" Smiling a little, the angel shook his head._

_"No, not yet. And neither am I thanks to you." Holding out his hand in a familiar human gesture, Kagami was nervous to take it, least he get bitten or torn in two. Firmly shaking the smaller hand, he shook it while forcing a smile. "Tetsuya Kuroko, the shadow of the GOM and one of the seven heads of RULE Japan."_

_"Kagami Taiga, fireman?" He didn't mean to sound so unsure, but he'd never met an angel before and in the matter of minutes he'd met four, it was unnerving at best._

_"Relax Kagami-kun, I'm not going to eat you." He smiled, "or tear you in half." Forcing a small laugh, the redhead sighed, feeling uncomfortably sleepy._

_"Thanks for that."_

_"No, thank you." Bowing low, his head almost to his knees, Kuroko's wings almost touched the floor. "I owe you my life and I will be eternally grateful."_

_He was used to thanks, especially in his line work. But this was a hundred times different. It felt all too important, like being owed a favour from the Mafia or winning luck from a rabbit's foot. There was going to be a catch to this, he just knew it._

_"It's okay, really. It's my job, it's good to see you're looking well." The searing smell of burning feathers came to mind, but with a sneaky look now, his wings looked full and fluffy. No burns or singes anywhere._

_"We heal quickly." Spreading his wings and offering him an unobstructed view, Kuroko smiled at him. "They're fine, thank you." Yawning, Kagami felt almost delirious with lack of sleep._

_"That's good to hear. I'm glad, they're too beautiful to wreck." Looking pleased, the smaller man bowed again, waving slightly as the court and the blue of his hair faded._

_"Thank you again Kagami-kun. Good night, sleep well."_

Jolting up right, his head pounding, Kagami licked his dry lips. He felt like he'd been out the whole night drinking but had nothing to show for it but a horrific hangover. Checking his phone for the time, he pleased to see that lack of messages and emergencies on screen. Laying back and staring at the ceiling, he considered going back to sleep, but only for a minute. Forcing his legs over the edge of his sagging spring bed, the redhead hopped up on shaky feet. They ached like the devil and his head didn't feel much better. He needed coffee or an energy drink, or both at the same time. Not so surprised to see Tatsuya had left for work, there was no note left behind this time and he still had to sort out the recycle. Checking the fridge as he boiled the kettle, Kagami groaned as he sorted through the shelves. His brother was still locked in the American love of frozen food. Lots of pre fried things in boxes ready to be stuck in the oven at a moments noticed. When he'd lived alone and worked such late hours, mid night snacks were common place and without the skill to cook up decent meals after midnight, Tatsuya usually ate fairly badly.

Taking out a wilted bag of salad mix and pulling a face at the liquidized sludge at the bottom of the bag, the redhead refused to cook anything from this fridge. A shopping trip was in order and that would take time and effort on his day off. But unless he wanted to live off frozen spring rolls and quiches he needed to. Fueled by coffee and a drink he managed to snag from the vending machine in the foyer, Kagami thought about using his merger savings to pick up a new bed, one large enough to accommodate his entire height. And not have that giant, whacking great bar running down the middle. Even the rest beds at the station were in better condition.

The large open air market around the corner from their apartment block was the perfect place to pick up fresh fruit and vegetables. Enough to get him through the day at least. Searching through a stack of zucchinis, he turned to glance at the price before looking back to the pallet. There was something. Something standing just beyond his vision and out the corner of his eyes. Looking up suddenly and focusing on the blur, the redhead rubbed his sore and tired eyes at the empty space beside him. He was losing his mind, dreams about angels and feathers were doing his head in. Maybe he could talk to the counsellor on staff at the station, this sounded far too much like the PTSD he'd seen his crew go through after traumatic events in the past.

Arms filled with produce and paper wrapped meat, he walked back down the long, busy stall aisles, groaning as the apple on the top of his pile rolled to the floor. Only it didn't. Caught in mid air and replaced snugly on top of his pile between the quarter pineapple and chicken breast. Jaw slack, Kagami almost dropped his bundle, turning to glance beside him, behind him and nearly bumping into an elderly trio of ladies as he did. He was certain he was losing his mind.

"It's alright Kagami-kun. It's just me." Oh and now the voices started. He needed to call that shrink right away and book in a session before some little leprechaun started telling him to burn things. "Kuroko." The voice confirmed. Eyes wide as he instinctively looked up and was reward with nothing but the sky, his eyes burned with the brightness of the sun, but still no blue eyed angel.

"I am legit going crazy."

"Please relax Kagami-kun," came the quiet voice somewhere impossibly close to his ear. "This is my gift, misdirection." Confused but realising he was blocking the path between the stalls, the redhead pushed on. He needed to find a bag, just a single plastic bag for his food and just pretend that the incredibly dangerous, all powerful, invisible immortal wasn't following him.

Bag in hand and mind racing, Kagami tried in vain to erase his mind. Keeping it blank in order to avoid any mishaps like the night before, if that had ever really happened anyway. But it must have. Looking over his shoulder again to any casual observer it would appear to be a very large man looking very scared about being stalked. And all for no reason as again there was nothing there.

"Are you going to do some cooking?" What a casual tone and so close to him as well. Licking his dry lips and crossing the rail bridge just after the station, Kagami just stared straight ahead.

"What the fuck was that last night?" Could he swear in front of angels? Would he be going to hell for that?

"I do apologise for the presences of my colleague. After such a long time together boundaries are a hard thing to establish. I am very sorry." That still didn't answer his question, but rather then make an issue of it, he chose to remain silent. "Angels have long had the ability to enter the dreams and minds of humans, one of our seven has a particularly strong ability to do so. So strong he can even project our conscious to yours all the way from Teikō. But again I apologise for the others. I simply wanted to convey my thanks."

"And now?" Kagami grit out, pleased to see the foyer door of his apartment building slowly approaching.

"And now what?" The voice said, still so polite and mild.

"And can you read my mind now?" There was almost laughter, although it sounded more like a scoff.

"Well obviously not Kagami-kun." Letting out the breath he'd be holding and take another deep one, the redhead sighed. That was somewhat of a relief. It was so incredibly difficult to try and think about nothing and only nothing. It was in those moments that all his worst secret came to mind, however remembering how he wet his bed at summer camp was probably of little use to an angel, but it was uncomfortable all the same.

"So can I help you?" Getting to the door of the foyer, he wondered if Kuroko would need to be invited in, like some kind of vampire.

"Not at all, I'm simply here to observe and help you. Think of me as your helpful little shadow." Thinking of the best way to reject his kind offer, Kagami jumped as his phone rung, so on edge he nearly pissed his pants.

"What?"

"Rude." His brother's voice was clear and cut through the tiny speaker with ease. He was most likely locked in his office looking professional and capable but playing Peggle on his phone. "I was just calling to see if you were up. Want to get some lunch? My lunch break starts in fifteen minutes." He couldn't deal with this right now, not when there was a unhelpful shadow on his tail.

"Not today, I just got some lunch. Maybe tomorrow." Hanging up as he heard Tatsuya go to draw out another word, Kagami sighed.

"I am very thankful for the offer Kuroko..." he paused, unsure what the correct honorific would be. "Kuroko but I think I'll be fine from now on. Thank you." The startling lack of a reply worried him. If he offended the angel would he go on some kind of international hit list? He'd probably be dead on the next site fire, nothing too suspicious. The greater population couldn't know angels were going about murdering people, there would be mass panic.

Opening the door to his apartment and putting down his bags to straighten his shirt, the redhead jumped a literal foot in the air as he raised his gaze. It was as if he'd materialised out of thin air to stand there barely a foot away. Wings tucked neatly against his back and blue eyes taking in the room.

"Holy fucking shit snacks. Can you not!?" Too angry to be scared of any divine wrath, Kagami held a hand to his heart. "You scared the shit out of me."

"I was always here Kagami-kun, please calm down." About to cram his foot up his ass, angel or not, the redhead was stopped by Kuroko soft words.

"It's been such a long time since I entered a mortal's house." Scanning the room, he walked around the perimeter, dragging his fingers along the shelves of collectables and staring intently at the paintings above them. "This is Masako's work." Pointing to a particularly fetching red and white landscape, the small angel cocked his head to the side. "I liked her older works better. Before Alex passed."

Choosing to ignore his unwanted house guest, Kagami picked up his bags and made his way to the kitchen, leaving Kuroko to his human observation and inspection. He was just washing the corn and cabbage for his lunch, when blue eyes caught his attention from across the breakfast nook.

"Are you owned by Murasakibara-kun?" Confused, Kagami shook his head slowly.

"I don't think so. I don't know what that is." He was getting frustrated now and flustered and all he wanted was his stir-fry.

"Murasakibara-kun. The titan. The tall angel with purple hair you met last night." Flashbacks to the monstrous giant and his colossal wings made him cringe.

"Ah yeah him. No, I have no connection to him at all." Pulling a face, Kuroko hummed as he brought his hands up to the kitchen light, Tatsuya's prized feather in his hand.

"No? Because this belongs to Liu-senpai and you have quite a few of Masako's painting. Both are members of the titan's household." Thinking over this new information as he sliced the meat for his dish, Kagami shrugged.

"I don't know, my brother works with angels selling their art and stuff. It's probably through that." Looking thoughtful, the small angel walked around the kitchen, his fingers running along the stainless steel of the bench and its many appliances.

"Human and angel relations are rocky at the moment. Any positive interaction is good interaction." Frowning as he thought about his only interaction with an angel ever, it was easy to see why.

"What are you making?" Kuroko was so close, appearing at his elbow to lean in over the wok with large eye. Resisting the urge to thump him back a step, Kagami took a deep breath.

"Stir fry." Maybe if he was blunt and quiet enough, the angel would get the message and leave. Although as he watched the smaller male walked back through the kitchen and sit down at the breakfast nook, he nearly blew a fuse. "Look Kuroko, I'm happy you're okay and I'm pleased you're taking an interest in humans and all that. But this is my day off, so if you'd like to come see me at the station sometime I'd be happy to meet you there." Sitting on the edge of the chair, swinging his legs back and forth, Kuroko hummed.

"I can not be seen in public Kagami-kun. I observe without interaction."

"Then why are you here now?" Focusing on tossing the wok and coating the meat and vegetables with sweet and sour sauce, took his mind from his guest but only for a second.

"Because Kagami-kun has already seen me so I have nothing to hide." Just his luck. Beyond his small size the blue haired, little immortal was tenacious.

"Well maybe come back when I'm doing something more interesting to observe."

"This is interesting enough. I haven't watched someone cook in centuries. Oh wait, that's a lie. Murasakibara-kun cooked us breakfast a couple of years ago." He paused, a far away look entering his eyes. "It was such a disastrous." Unable to stop a small chuckle, Kagami glanced over his shoulder quickly at the small angel.

"Can't cook?" Shaking his head, Kuroko looked pleasantly comfortable, even without leaning against the back of the chair.

"Oh no, Murasakibara-kun is a brilliant cook. But there were all six of us, plus consorts helping out. After that everyone was banned from working in the kitchen together."

Taking the wok off the heat and moving to the fridge, the redhead poured out a glass of juice, reconsidering as he went to put the carton back.

"Do you want a drink?" Under the scrutiny of wide, blue eyes, Kagami resisted the urge to shudder.

"Do you have any milk and vanilla essence?"

"Um..." Running down a mental list of inventory, he shrugged. "Maybe? Is that what angels drink?" Nodding slowly, Kuroko waited patiently as the redhead raced around the kitchen.

"It's what I drink. Usually with iced cream." Narrowing his eyes as he passed him the glass, Kagami pulled a face.

"You mean a milkshake? You like vanilla milkshakes?" Taking a long drink, Kuroko shrugged.

"I suppose, the staff know what I like." Finishing serving his lunch, Kagami spilt the dish, offering the angel a small bowl of steaming vegetables and beef.

"You have staff?" Wishing he could react the question the moment it slipped from his lips, the redhead could have hit himself. He had doubtless been waited upon on hand and foot since he was born. Had he even had second rate stir fry with slightly sinewy beef and crunchy, undercooked corn? Probably not. But as they began their meal, Kagami was pleased to see he didn't spit it back out.

"Thank you very much Kagami-kun, this is very tasty." A little thrilled by the compliment, the reality of the situation suddenly hit him like a ton of bricks. He was sitting in his kitchen, sitting side by side with angel. It was an impossible situation he could have never dreamed of and yet here he was. Scoffing down his meal in record time, the redhead sat back with a grunt, stomach full and head no longer pounding.

"So why were you even in that warehouse? It was condemned months ago. The only others in there were a couple of junkies, you trying to get a hit?" Shaking his head, Kuroko refused to meet his eye, staring into the depth of his milk as if it held all the answers to the universe.

"RULE business." Raising an eyebrow, Kagami thought over the vague information with mild curiosity.

"Angel business eh? Must have been some kind of business to have you trapped in a burning building." The silence continued to hang heavy in the air, even as the angel stood up and moved across the kitchen, ditching his dishes in the sink.

"Immortality is not a certainty Kagami-kun. As I said before I am so thankful for your efforts in my escape. And thank you for lunch." Twisting in his seat and watching him go to leave, the redhead smiled slightly.

"Okay, well just doing my job. And ah, you're welcome? Sorry it wasn't what you're used to." Shaking his head, the angel smiled warmly.

"Not at all. Good bye Kagami-kun, I hope we meet again." Going to get up but only getting half way there as the mysterious angel slipped out of existence without a sound, Kagami tossed up his hands in frustration. That was obviously a touchy subject and by his quick escape it was nothing he wanted to share, even with his grand saviour.

Cleaning up with his head slowly beginning to ache with fatigue, Kagami promised himself a nap before dinner, just to make up on some of his missing sleep. Especially with his slumber so rudely interrupted the night before. Dragging his feet through the living room, the strange nature of the day was completely lost on him, Kagami made sure to lock the door, least he receive any more unwelcome guests. Turning to head down the hall towards his room, something caught his eye. Inwardly groaning, the worry that he hadn't really lost his shadow was quickly put to rest and replaced with awe. Laying side by side Tatsuya's prized artist's feather, was a startling collectible of blue and silver. Unique and shimmering, Kagami couldn't help but smile in amazement. The highly prized feather of Tats Kuroko now called his mantel piece home. Convinced his brother was going to flip out, the redhead left the feather perched upon the velvet, ready for a nap and a hopefully relaxing afternoon.


	3. Chapter 3

He'd managed an extra two hours sleep, more then he'd expected his body to let him. But it wasn't his internal body clock that buzzed him awake, it was Himuro.

"Dude where the shit did you get that feather?" Usually he would have been pissed at such a rude wake up but by the fanatic look in his brother's eye and his accompanying question, Kagami grinned.

"Oh I just picked it up on the way back from the market. Why? Is it special?" Shaking his head wildly, his slanted fringe slipping from its usual style, Himuro looked anything but happy.

"No no no dude. I'm serious. The Shadow is nasty business! Bad bad bad angel. Spy for the Generation of Miracles, he's like the mastermind behind all the Asian RULE branch interaction. Scary guy so why the fuck do you have his feather?" Rubbing his eyes as he sat up, the redhead felt the bed shift as it groaned under the weight of two grown men.

"Warehouse fire, yesterday." Had it really been yesterday? It felt like so much had happened in that time, more then should be able or allowed to cram into twenty fours hours. "I saved him, Kuroko and he was here observing." Eyes wide, his brother looked concerned.

"Oh dude, that's not good. That's scary shit. Angels are not to be messed with, people die all the time because of this shit."

"But I couldn't get rid of him." Sitting up straighter Kagami sighed. "He just kept talking about how thankful he was and how he wanted to be seen and to observe. Wait, how dangerous is this guy?" Shrugging, Himuro fiddled with the silver ring around his neck restlessly.

"I don't know. But angels in general are dangerous. It was the reason I stopped working with Masako one on one. You just can't be safe around them, they're not human. They're beautiful and powerful but fucking terrifying and any member of the Generation of Miracles needs to feared." His stomach twisting uncomfortably, Kagami need a some water or juice, or maybe even something stronger.

"I thought he wasn't one of the Generation of Miracles." Falling back on the bed, the dark haired man looked unsure.

"I don't know, Liu might know, but even then he probably won't tell me. I think he is though. Like no official, he just kind of works-"

"In the shadows?" Laughing but catching himself quickly, the older man groaned.

"Yeah, just like that." Blowing his hair from his eyes, Himuro patted his brother on the back. "Just be careful okay? They're dangerous and shit." Stretching as he went to hop up off the bed with a hop, skip and jump, Kagami pulled his brother up.

"I'll be fine. You want to get some dinner since we missed lunch?" Returning his smile as he stood up, Himuro nodded.

"Sure sounds good. Oh by the way, it's worth six million yen." Laughing at his shocked face, the thin man slapped him on the back again. "You should have asked for like another seven. Our family would never have to work again. Like forever."

His day off flew by far too quickly. The increasingly loud buzz of his pager alerted to the end of his leisure late the next day. All that day as he'd sat back on the sofa and watched the incessant rambling of prime time TV, the redhead's eyes had continued to be drawn back to the blue feather on the mantel. Even with Himuro's warning and Kuroko's mysterious and sudden disappearance, Kagami still felt his heart jump a little each time he thought about the blue haired angel.

Heaving himself off the sofa and working his way through his on call routine, he jogged to the station and suited up in record time.

"Welcome hero, enjoy your day off?" Smiling at the friendly banter he received from his crew, Kagami settled happily in the back of the truck, listening to the back and forth between his co workers and reading over their latest call out. Petrol spill with a three car pile up, traffic allocation and chemical spill clean up. "Since you got the day off and you're relaxed and well rested you can do the man hole removal and drain clean up." Groaning as he received his updated order, the redhead thought over the gear he'd need for below ground excursion. He hated being underground. His shoulders were too big to fit down the man hole so he'd probably be covered in bruises by tomorrow. But orders were orders and mopping up oil slicks from inside the sewers were just all part and parcel of his job.

Ditching the mask for a helmet and LED light set, the harness around his waist fastened low and tight, the tall man watched the manhole beside the crash site get pried up by two of his crew, big smiles on their faces. Grimacing as he stretched and began his descent below, Kagami clicked on his radio and light. The scummy walls of the tight tunnel stunk and with gum and soap sludge lining the cement walls, he choose not to look too closely. Hand over hand he climbed down the catastrophic cylinder, cringing as he slipped on the final step, feet hitting the solid walkway with a soft thud.

"If you crawl around six meters you'll reach an open area, you might just be able to stand. Watch out for oil slicks, we'll send down the clean up gear on a rope. Be ready." Wincing as he tugged on his gloves and getting down on all fours, Kagami felt his head scrap along the roof of the walkway.

"That's sounds fine, I'll check out this open area. Not too many slicks yet. Those gutters are probably clogged, so start pushed through some of that with some lined wire or something." Listening to his feed back and focusing on the task at hand, the redhead couldn't help but grumble. Bumping his elbow on the corner of the walkway as he pushed his way through into a small man made cavern. "Reached the open area, I think I can kneel."

"Kneel?" Tugging the headphone away from his helmet as the radio crackled with uncomfortably loud static, he asked for a repeat.

"Yes kneeling." Heaving himself up into said kneel and bracing the wall, he checked his sore elbow. Looking around to gauge the height and width of the room, Kagami reattached his headphone and listened for a new relay for orders. The continuing static was annoying at best and waiting impatiently for some kind of reply, he jumped as the static broke.

"Awaiting confirmation- A. Y-You there?" The crackling hiss and buzz made it near impossible to decipher any words. The six odd meters of solid cement was obviously playing havoc with the electronics.

"Repeat upstairs. Please re-"

He imagined this was what being attacked by a shark would feel like. Except that he was in the centre of the earth and to his knowledge sharks didn't live in the sewer. Or have wings. The rocketing pain in his skull and back made it nearly impossible to focus at all. His instinct went into overdrive as he kicked out and some how made contact with his attacker.

"Big boy. Surprising, but all too human." Clenching his fist and swinging sideways only to cry out in agony as his hand hit the wall, Kagami knew it was in trouble. "And stupid too." The world shifted as the filthy floor slid out underneath him. "I hate touching humans, they're so disgusting." His foot twisted as if caught in a vice and for a sicken second he was sure he'd heard a snap. He was in shock the rational part of his mind decided, there wouldn't be any real pain until later, when he could think straight was he wasn't be dragged along in the sewers.

It was a like a nightmare or something from the scene of a horror film. He couldn't move any more, his body had all about given up, struggling lamely, his land shark attacker stopped suddenly.

"Come out out little shadow, I knew I could smell something."

"How you can smell anything down here is amazing." The world stopped spinning, Kagami groaned, listening to the chatter with blurred and fading vision.

"You get used to it when you've lived down here for so long. How is Kise? I do miss our competitions."

"If you miss Kise-kun so much I suggest you should contact with himself yourself. Although I don't know how Aomine-kun would take it." A sound like a dying animal echoed around the confided quarters, making his doubtless already bleeding ears hurt.

"Don't you dare speak to me about fucking useless bastard. My jaw never healed right, it clicks on large words."

"Well it's a good thing you don't know many." The snark behind the comment almost made Kagami laugh, another place, another time it would have been funny. Now it was just something to hold on to, ensuring that he wasn't losing his mind and keeping him concious for as long as possible.

"You've got of sass for someone so small. Your guard dogs aren't around to protect little shadow, watch your mouth and move along. Or you might find yourself in a burning warehouses again."

"I don't wish for a fight Haizaki-kun, just let the human go and I'll leave you be to your underground." Maybe he should try to get away, Kagami thought, to roll into the mess and filth around him and drag his sorry ass off down the tunnel. Anything to try and get out his horrific situation. Maybe if he could get his headset working he could get a crew down here. And then what? Have them caught up whatever angelic pissing match was going on? Whatever Kuroko was doing here he was at least thankful for his presences, just so he wasn't alone.

"I can't do that, not when I have Hanamiya on my back. He lets me have the run of these sewers and if he wants me to off some human, I'm not going to go against him. He outranks me. He outranks you. I outrank you. So step the fuck down and leave me to do my job."

"I can't let you do that Haizaki-kun, please just let the human go and we'll both leave here unscathed." The harsh laughter that followed was indication of what his attack thought of Kuroko's proposal.

"I don't think so little shadow, I have my orders." Coughing, his throat dry and tasting blood Kagami could barely keep his eyes open. His LED was puttering out slowly into darkness and with a final crackle and hiss in his ear, the redhead slowly gave up with his battle of unconsciousness, slipping into a thankful and painless lull of sleep. The last thing his bruised and tried eyes saw before giving in was that familiar bright blue.


	4. Chapter 4

When he was fifteen, his father had crashed their 1989 Mercedes into the back of a truck on the North Pittsburgh turnpike. It had hurt like hell and when he'd woken up Kagami had cried for hours until the nurses had noticed he was awake. It wasn't even the pain of his broken leg, the sting of his cheeks as salty tears ran into the grazes on his face or the ache of his bladder. It was worry for his father, remembering the look of terror on his face as he swerved to try and miss the incoming collision. Waking up alone he'd never been more terrified in his entire life and the relief and thankfulness of discovering his father was safe meant more then any gift he'd ever received.

Waking up now, the dark light of what was doubtless some emergency room ward greeted him like an old friend. The oddest sensation of nostalgia suddenly hit him. Was his father okay? What condition was the car in? Why was the ceiling glowing? Expect that hadn't been a car crash and his father was fine, living back in California and that wasn't the ceiling. That was the arch of an angel's wing. Jumping into wakefulness, his heart racing, the strength of a strong hand pinned him to the mattress.

"Please relax. Kuroko, calm your human. I can't work if he's trying to escape." Reaching out to knock the hand off his shoulder, Kagami's stomach rolled. Everything hurt and nothing was okay. His back felt like he'd been stuck on a fast food hot plate and his foot was surely broken. The gut wrenching memory of the snap and crack of his ankle had bile biting at the back of his throat.

"Kagami-kun." Lulling his head to the side, the redhead caught the gaze of luminance blue eyes. "Please relax, Midorima-kun is the best healer RULE has."

"Wasting my talent my humans like you is a rarity. Be thankful." Watching the delicate twist of a frown on Kuroko's pale feature, Kagami cracked a small smile.

"Talks a lot." His voice sounded hoarse, rough and barely above a whisper. Levelling his face with the redhead's, the small angel brushed his fridge from his eyes.

"Thankfully he isn't all talk. He's actually very good."

"The best," came the surly reply from somewhere to his left. "So please shut up and let me work." The sour look on Kuroko's face remained, even as he knelt beside the bed.

"How are you feeling Kagami-kun? Is the pain too much?" Going to shrug but discovery he couldn't, the redhead sighed heavily.

"Been worse." His mouth tasted terrible, he felt almost embarrassed to be speaking so close to such a divine being.

"If your pain level is between seven to ten, please inform us now so we can up your medication a little more." The professional tone from his side was accompanied by strong fingers digging into his foot. There should have been the searing ache of a break, instead a warm feeling spread out across his body, like his every limb was filling with custard, making his sleepy and without pain. "Torn ligament and two solid breaks, Haisaki sure didn't hold back. Be thankful you are our capable hands, human surgeons would just butcher."

"I'm sure they'd do the best they could Midorima-kun." Focusing on the soft, almost cherub like slope and arch of Kuroko's cheeks, Kagami was almost delirious.

"Does he always have such a stick up his ass?" Angels were dangerous. Himuro had said that and it had been confirmed by his excursion in the sewers. So baiting one now in such a venerable position, assured him his mind must have broken as well. Small, soft hands touched his stuffy nose as Kuroko looked up then back again, smiling.

"It's simply his nature. Please ignore it." Snorting, the fingers trailing over his cheeks and was a welcomed distraction as his foot was twisted and manipulated.

"I'll try. Is it normal to feel this sleepy?"

"If you're tired, go to sleep. Please save our ears from your noise." The scowl from the small angel was worth risking his companion's wrath, tiny wrinkles creasing in his forward were adorable.

"Sleep if you want Kagami-kun, you're safe now." That was comforting. Except that he was surrounded by angelic medics and the shadow stalker with million dollar wings. And yet it wasn't the strangest situation he'd found himself in in the last couple of days. Rolling on his side, Kagami groaned as bruised shoulders pressed against the mattress, sore and tender. But as the custard sensation increased until he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, his jaw became slack and the world faded to painless black.

It must have been late. Late enough that the window across the room was black and dark on the outside. Automatically touching a hand to his forehead and rubbing his eyes, Kagami was amazed to discover his mobility completely restored. His head felt clear for the first time in days, his shoulders were tense but not aching and best of all his foot seemed better then new. Pulling back the blankets and pulling his foot into his lap, the redhead inspected the heel and arch with awe. Rolling his ankle without a single ting, the tall man risked standing up off the bed with a shaky hop.

His head spun slightly, but he shook off in seconds, scanning his surroundings with wide eyes. This was not the hospital room he expected. In fact it didn't look much like a ward room at all. More like a conference room briskly switched for a second purpose. It was almost blatantly obvious that he was alone. Even the unusual sensation of having Kuroko on his tail was gone. Walking to the door, he paused, hand lingering over the handle and he strained his ears to hear.

"I say get him up."

"I say shut the fuck up."

"What's your deal with this man anyway? Do you know him something?"

"No but I know Tetsu, and it's the most animated I've seen him in years."

"Oh so it's guilt then."

"No, fuck you, it's not guilt. It's consideration, you four eyed bastard." Turning the handle and pulling the door open, the bright light of the hall outside made him wince. His eyes adjusting to the light seconds later, Kagami felt greatly unprepared for the sight that befall him. His doctor or what he hoped came close to a doctor was in heated discussion with another tall angel. Tall but not as imposingly monstrous as the purple haired titan, this angel had skin was like dark caramel, deep blue hair like the hours of early dusk. And a sneer capable of sinking ships. His wings matched the depths of colour to his skin and hair. Giving an almost consistent black on black, broken only with small golden highlights.

The temptation to just close the door and back away slowly was strong, but then he'd be trapped back in that dark conference room masquerading as a hospital ward and somehow that didn't seem any better.

"How are you feeling? No side effects from healing process? Humans sometimes experience hyper awareness and over stimulus." The green haired doctor took his hand with a look of disdain and checked his pulse.

"I feel fine, better then before actually." Wiping his hands down on his shirt as he turned on his heel, Midorima walked off down the hall, head held high and wings shinning.

"You're welcome. Good bye." Left alone with the dark skinned angel, Kagami felt somewhat out of his depth and sought out some kind explanation.

"Is he coming back or...?"

"Nope, he's gone. Tetsu now owes him a favour, so just as long as you're alive he doesn't care." Taking a step back as the angel suddenly got up in his face with his final word, Kagami jumped.

"Okay, can I help you?" Regardless he stood his ground, judging his height to be level with his new opponent.

"No not really, so you saved Tetsu huh? The fire fighter?"

"Ah yeah." Resisting the urge to push him back, the redhead wasn't sure he'd survive for much longer if he went through with it. Crossing his arms to gain some space, a thin eyebrow raised as the other man read his body language, smirking.

"Calm down tiger."

"Aomine-kun, thank you for entertaining Kagami-kun in my absences. Kise-kun is looking for you, he is most distraught about Haisaki-kun's reappearance. I suggest you go comfort him." Both of them jumped and with a zing of satisfaction, the redhead was pleased that it wasn't only humans who suffered from Kuroko's surprise appearing act.

"Yeah, I'm here so I don't have to deal with that." Frowning, the small angel's wing twitched agitatedly.

"Inconsiderate Aomine-kun." Rubbing the back of his head with a sigh, the tall angel shrugged.

"He has Momo with him, he's got the support." Narrowing his eyes, Kuroko stared his kin down, shaking his head. "Oh don't look at me like that." Glancing over his shoulder Aomine rolled his eyes. "Just stop it. Akashi wants a meeting with your mortal the moment he woke up. Get him dressed to meet the Emperor and hurry up." Giving Kagami a final pointed look, Aomine turned and tramped off down the long, empty hall. Feeling greatly out of his depth but pleased to see a familiar face, the redhead smiled at Kuroko.

"Not so angelic are they?" Shrugging the angel brushed passed him.

"I never said they were. It's human who paint angels in a beautiful light. Physical beauty and power does not make you a good person. We are not good people." _As I've been on the receiving end of, _Kagami thought sourly, following those blue wings back into the impromptu ER.

"At least you're honest." Gesturing to a set of neatly packed shopping bags with designer labels, Kuroko nodded.

"I do not pretend to be anything I'm not. Unlike others." The venom coating his words were audible and Kagami cringed at the tone. "Please dress appropriately, the heads of RULE have called a meeting and have requested your attendance. Don't worry," he added quickly, noting the look of terror that crossed the redhead's face. "You are our guest and at the highest fortified temple in Tokyo. No harm will come to you here." Nodding slowly as he sorted through the bags, Kagami pulled out pants and shirts costing three times more then his entirely weekly pay cheque, and was surprised to see how well they fitted. Buttoning up the silk black and white stripped dress shirt, he looked suspiciously at Kuroko.

"Have you guys been in my head again?" Sitting down on the bed with a tired huff, the blue haired angel shook his head.

"Not to my knowledge, but it is beyond my power that Akashi-kun does. The fitting however was Kise-kun's work. Your size is remarkably similar to that of Aomine-kun's, it wasn't hard to find the right fit."

"Ah ha." That wasn't comforting and as they left the conference room to walk down a long empty corridors, Kagami was still unsure. Even as they reached what felt like some kind of central hub.

It was incredible. At the start of the week if someone had told Kagami he would have seen an angel, he would have laughed in their face and walked off. But walking through a busy crowd of angels and their human associates, it was like having an out of body experience.

"This way Kagami-kun, please avoid bumping into anyone, we don't have a visitors card for you yet." Careful not to step on any shoes, the redhead followed his small guide, passing human security guards with giant sub machine guns and tall angels with steely looks in their eyes, they headed deeper into the angelic strong hold.

"Where are we?" Looking out the long windows at the skyline of Tokyo, Kagami stopped mid step to take in the beauty.

"Teikō, headquarters of RULE Japan." Although Kagami had never seen it in person, he'd seen it headlining postcards in tourist stores all over Japan and the fact he was standing in it now wasn't quite connecting in reality.

Passing more guards and a scatted selection of other dignitaries, Kagami followed Kuroko through a final check point before entering a high doored office.

"I apologise Akashi-kun, he slept longer then I expected." All but taking a step back, Kagami froze the second he entered the room. The power and physical vibration that hit him was so strong he almost buckled at the knees. These were the heads of RULE, the Generation of Miracles. Seven of the most powerful members of the angelic community and they were all eating chips.

"Please do not rush Tetsuya, we hadn't expected your presences for sometime." A snicker echoed around the room as the duo took a seat at a wide, circular table. Kagami felt so out of place. Even with his nice, fancy designer suit, the atmosphere in the room was thick enough to be cut with a knife. The company was not a surprise. His companionable stalker, his pessimistic doctor, the dark skinned scrapper, the golden show hound and that monstrous titan were chowing through a packet of potato chips. The only two he previously hadn't been acquainted with was bright, pink hair angel with set of breasts the envy of any woman and small nondescript redhead who wings burned blacker then pitch and whose heterochromic gaze stared right into his very soul.

"Welcome Kagami Taiga. Thank you for your patience and your part in reclaiming Tetsuya. It is unfortunate you have been caught up in this matter. RULE will ensure you are compensated for any time and hardship this issue has presented you. I hope you enjoy your new status as consort and we look forward to seeing again in the future at any formals social events or if we should need you at any time in between. Thank you and goodnight." Speechless Kagami could only stare at the angel. It sounded so fake and so scripted. Had this happened before? What had even happened in the first place? What was a consort? Who was this guy?

"Akashi-kun, I think he is confused. Perhaps we can be so kind as to explain the situation more in depth." His spine ram rod straight, the pectoral feathers on his wings twitching with irritation, the angel Akashi looked unimpressed.

"Is it no business of mine what you choose to tell your consort Tetsuya. If I was you however I would retain as much information as possible least Hanamiya's recruits seer. It'd be unfortunate to have to kill your newest for such an oversight." Frowning those adorable little wrinkles marring at his forehead, Kuroko mirrored his fellow angel's look of displeasure.

"I believe in fairness and a fair explanation is all that this man deserves."

"Oh Tetsu-kun is so kind. I think that's a good idea, he looks so scared. Like a bunny in the headlights."

"Or a man in your tits." Blushing slightly, the pink haired female scowled at the man sitting beside her.

"Dai-chan shut up."

"Make me," came the childish reply, prompting a staring contest between the two.

"Aomine-kun and Momoi-san are kin, they share a household. Brother and sister would be the human equivalent." Thankful for some kind of explanation, Kagami nodded slowly. It was hard to know where to look at table. He was ignoring the purple haired monster across from him, Midorima appeared to be ignoring him and the bright gaze of Akashi was disconcerting at best and terrifying otherwise.

"What do you want Kagami Taiga? Would you like an explanation as to why your life is now all but ruined? Or would you like to continue living in ignorant bliss? Ignorance is my recommendation, as I said Tetsuya would sleep better at night knowing he wouldn't have to kill you least you accidentally give up our secrets to the enemy." Speaking over the arguing siblings, his voice not raising in volume, the red haired angel smiled. "I will give you the choice, because you are Tetsuya first and I can be kind."

"Aka-chin can be kind?" Breaking his silence as he up turned the bottom of the chip bag in his hand, the titan licked his huge palm clean of crumbs.

"Do be quiet Murasakibara and wash your hands! You're going to get grease everywhere." Dropping his half lidded violet gaze and pouting, the giant sighed.

"But then I have to get up Midorima-chin. And that takes effort." Glasses pushed up his nose by bandaged hands, the green winged male sniffed.

"Then just don't touch anything-"

Unable to keep up with the shifting conversations and noise, Kagami slammed his hands down on the table, temper flaring as he stood up.

"I am so sick of being thanked and I am so sick of being treated like an idiot. Just talk to me like I'm a person. I don't know where I am. I don't know what the fuck happened back there. I don't know anything. Just fucking tell me." Blinking slowly, Akashi sighed, looking to Kuroko with a small shake of his head.

"This one will be hard to break, are you sure you want him?"

"Yes." There was no hesitation in the small angel's tone. "Please do as he says." Humming the redhead stood up, pacing around the table to put his hand on Kagami's shoulder. He was smaller then the human had expected, his presences and aura making up much of his impact.

"As you wish." Fixing the human with a stern gaze he pushed him back down in his seat. "Where would you like to start?"

"At the beginning." Kagami sounded determined, as the shock and terror of being surrounded by such dangerous beasts had worn off, now he was just curious.

"We are RULE. You understand correct?" Making a vague gesture with his hand Kagami shrugged.

"Yeah kind of." Watching the varied reactions from the others around the table, he was relieved to see the blonde laugh and the woman smile. Frowning as he paced, Akashi looked anything but amused.

"The Regionally United Legion of Eli. Angels who seek to better relations between our human counterparts." Standing before one of the long windows over looking the city, the redhead spread his dark wings wide. "We are the good guys."

"At least on paper," Aomine piped up, putting his feet up on the table and leaning back on his chair. Ignoring the comment, Akashi continued.

"We help humans, we help angels. We stabilise war torn nations and support those who can not support themselves. In Japan, we are called the Generation of Miracles."

"That's us." Speaking up for the first time, Kagami gave the blonde angel to his left a quick once over. He looked different in real life then in the magazines. His hair was limp and flat and without the make up and glitter he just looked tired and as if he'd been crying.

"The Generation of Miracles," the red haired angel went on without pausing. "Stand as the heads of RULE Japan. Before us stood the Uncrowned Generals and before them the BJ League. We are simply the next in a long line of successful processors before us."

Following so far, Kagami took a better look at those around him. Passed the glamour and wings to the structure and build of these beings. Not people as they were too inhumanly beautiful for that, but as real living creatures.

"I am the Emperor, he sees all. Atsushi is the Titan, for the earth shakes when he wakes. Shintarō stands as our greatest healer but he once was known as the Shooter. The Ace for Daiki, the unstoppable force. The Copy Cat who steals your everything is Ryōta, the blonde to your left, but you already knew that. Satsuki has kept our records for centuries and works tirelessly for our cause. And the Shadow, the spy master and messenger without a name."

"Except you do have a name." Bored with story time already, Kagami was looking to get to the core of this discussion. "It's Kuroko Tetsuya and you like vanilla milkshakes." Looking surprised but somewhat pleased, the blue haired angel nodded.

"Correct Kagami-kun, but please do not irrupt Akashi-kun. He does not like to be interrupted." Kagami personally didn't give two flying fucks what the Emperor did or didn't like, but with the impressive list of credentials he'd just heard, it would have been at least polite and wise to listen.

"We are the next in line to RULE and happily our ancestors stepped down from their positions. Many taking roost in our households. However some did not take the shift in status so gracefully." Nodding slowly as he scanned the table, Kagami waited for more.

"So someone got pissed that they weren't king any more?"

"Not king, angels don't have royalty. But essentially yes." Looking at his phone with disinterest, Midorima shot him a dirty look. "Is this your brain working at full capacity or is it the aftermath of the painkillers? I do wonder."

"Most," Akashi cut in smoothly, watching the human tense as if readying for a fight. "Of the Uncrowned Generals were happy to step down and take their places as mentors and guardians. Some however were more concerned with retaining power then working towards our overall goal. As such some rebel fractions have popped up in the last hundred years led primarily by Hanamiya."

"A rebel Uncrowned General." Scowling at the interrupting blonde, Akashi nodded regardless.

"Yes Hanamiya, a thorn in our side of the last century and who is currently taking advantage of RULE's global collapse to work his way back into power. This causes issues for us and now for you. Your association with Kuroko has unfortunately made you a target."

Looking around the table for confirmation that he'd heard right, Kagami stood up.

"Okay, nope." Turning his back the room filled with vicious monsters, the redhead walked straight to the door, stopped only by a hand touching his back.

"Kagami-kun I am very sorry for this inconvenience, I will do everything in my power to ensure you'll be able to return home soon."

"Yeah like fucking tearing the head off Haisaki. Holy shit Tetsu, I didn't think you had it in you." Ignoring Aomine's comment and zoning in on a choice set of words, his heart all but stopping, Kagami shook his head.

"Wait, what do you mean I can't go home?"

"For your own good Kagami Taiga you will remain within Teikō under the household of Kuroko Tetsuya. Are we done here Kuroko? The hour is late and I wish to return to bed."

"No we're fucking done." All but shouting, Kagami was sure his survival instincts must have been shot, because the hungry set of eyes the Emperor gave him did nothing to stem his anger. "You can't just keep me here. I have a life! A job. My brother will fucking flip out."

"And what happens when you wake up, covered in blood with brother's head on the pillow beside you? Because he's done that. Hanamiya is not to be underestimated. What about your employers and co workers? And your own health. This attempt on your life is not an isolated incident and Tetsuya will not always be around to protect you. It is in your best interest to stay within Teikō." Brushing pass the redhead with a stern look, Akashi lifted his hand slightly in a wave. "Good night everyone, please resume scouting and reporting duties tomorrow. Tetsuya, please keep your consort until control, he looks a little too unpredictable."

Followed by Midorima and Murasakibara, the tension in the room dropped drastically as the trio left.

"He's not serious is he?" Staring wide eyed at the small angel by his side, Kagami felt shattered. "Like about Himuro? He's not in danger is he?"

"Unlikely." Small hands touched his arm, trying in vain to calm him down. "Himuro-kun is under the protection of Murasakibara-kun's households. He is perfectly safe." Breathing easier, the redhead stared down at the hand on his arm, feeling disgusted.

"Why would you do that? Why the fuck would you come back to me? Why am I being targeted? I didn't do shit."

"You saved Tetsu. He's killed for less, two taxi died last year because they thanked Momoi for tips." The trio still at the table looked an uncomfortable mix sad and awkward as Aomine spoke.

"I can not apologise enough. If I could fix this I would and we are trying. There are others in your situation. Others who have suffered at the hands of the rebels and their ruthlessness." Kuroko looked fit to cry, his crystal blue eyes swimming. "I am so sorry. I was selfish and I risked your life. Sorry." Kagami wanted to punch something, someone. He wanted to work his frustrations into the ground and beat the shit of something soft living. Just so his heart would stop hurting and his stomach wouldn't feel so sick.

"Get out of my face." Wrenching his arm away and storming out the door, Kagami didn't stop until he'd realised his mistake. He had no idea where he was and no way of getting home. The implication he'd gathered from that uppity little redhead was that he wasn't allowed to go home. So what now? Coming to a stop, his face hot and eye sore, the tall redhead glanced up and down the empty hallway. The wide windows before him the only comfort he could find. He wouldn't cry. This wasn't worth his tears, it was worth his anger and aggression yes but nothing more. _Angels are dangerous _his brother's words rung clear in his ears as he leant his forehead against cool glass, watching the surface mist.

"You look a little lost, can I help you?" Glancing over his shoulder at the dark figure standing just beyond the city lights in the shadows, Kagami froze. Fight or flight reaction kicking in as he clenched his fist, ready for a fight. "Oh calm down, it's okay." Emerging from the shadows, soft brown eyes pinned him to his spot. "Welcome to Teikō Kagami." Frowning at the far too casual use of his name, the redhead let out a small hiss as he took in his almost opponent's height.

"Okay who are you and why the fuck do you know my name?" The smile was heart warming, trustworthy, with a wide open face and small wrinkles at the corners of his eyes, this angel felt old. Older then any he'd met thus far and it was far more disturbing then Kagami had expected.

"I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, nice to meet you."


	5. Chapter 5

Standing his ground, the aura and strength of the angel in front of him was almost overbearing. He was having trouble breathing and as the other male moved in closer, his height and the width of his shoulder was increasing intimidating.

"Okay." Drawing out his words, each one layered with uncertainty, Kagami looked up and down the hall quickly, praying for a saviour. A human saviour, he was so sick of angels by this point a lack of wings would have been a welcomed change. The wide smile on the tall angel's face remained even as he came to stand side by side the mortal.

"Need a hand at all? I can point you in the right direction if you want." Shuffling sideways to avoid touching the angel's grand wings, Kagami shook his head.

"No, I think I'm fine." Standing in silence for a time, the ruffle of a plastic packet caught his attention.

"Candy?" Pulling a face at the bag of brown sugar candy offered to him, the redhead politely declined.

"No, thank you." Watching a large hand disappear into the bag and with a flick of his wrist throw the candy up to be caught in mid air in his mouth, Kagami might have thought it was impressive. If he was twelve.

"So what do you think of the temple?" This was not the kind of casual, friendly conversation he wanted right now. Rubbing his temples, Kagami sighed.

"I don't know, I haven't seen it, I don't care." Sucking loudly on the candy, Kiyoshi hummed.

"That's a shame, do you a want a tour? It's very pretty at night when everyone settles down." Groaning internally, the redhead wanted nothing more then to just send this well meaning immortal on his way. Intimidation aside, this man didn't seem like a threat, he just seemed really chirpy and chatty. Maybe it would have been better if he'd been like Aomine. Loud, arrogant and biting at the bit for a fight.

"Not really, look I just want to be alone right now. Okay?"

He almost looked hurt, but only for a second and it was replaced quickly with that same friendly smile.

"That's fine. If you need some direction back to Kuroko's household, I'll be just down the hall."

"How do you know about Kuroko?" A twinkle in his eye, Kiyoshi stared aimlessly out the windows.

"I know a lot of things, but we were told about it this afternoon. You're a bit of a hot topic around here at the moment." Forcing down a blush, Kagami sighed.

"Yeah, of course."

"Don't sound so excited. Humans are greatly admired within Teikō. You'll be treated like a celebrity." Shaking his head, the redhead sniffed, holding back the tears of frustration.

"I just want to be treated like a person." Something in the angel's face changed, the sorrow and understanding in his eyes was honest as he listened to Kagami's woes.

"Have you been mistreated during your stay?" Shaking his head, the redhead watched his breath fog up the glass in small puffs.

"No, well maybe. I don't want to be here. I don't to be treated like a prisoner or a thing. I'm a person, I have a life and a family. You just don't understand that. We're not living things to you are we? We're just things to use." Wiping a single tear from his sore eyes, Kagami swallowed thickly.

"I'm so sorry you feel like that." Kiyoshi's voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "It's a very nice cage though." Chuckling quietly, he shifted his shoulders awkwardly. "But you are not alone in this, trust me. Kuroko is a sensitive soul and very young, he will try his best to make you comfortable and everyone here will do the same. Humans are important to us, please do not doubt that. It is our aim and goal to create peace between our species and although it is a constant struggle. We will achieve it." Pausing to ruffle Kagami's hair, the redhead almost buckled under the weight of the huge hand on his head. "Your situation with Hanamiya is shared among many here. We have all suffered." His eyes darkened for a moment. "And it will be something that will hopefully be resolved soon. Then we can all get on with our lives." The gravel in his tone made the hairs on the back of the mortal's neck stand up on end, but it was something. Something no one here had given him yet, not sympathy so much as empathy.

"So, where is Kuroko's household. I suppose it's where I'm expected to be."

"He does have a claim on you, but maybe you can change in the future. Although I think it would probably break him." Wincing at the guilt trip, Kagami walked side by side with his new companion, heading back in the direction he'd came.

"So who do you belong to?" Digging around in his bag of sweets, Kiyoshi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Currently I don't have a household. I'm a bit of a free agent, although I lend my services to Kuroko and Murasakibara primarily." Thinking about the two members of the GOM and their varied differences, Kagami must have looked confused because the angel laughed. "Don't look so shocked, not all angels align to a household."

"I never knew." Shrugging, the redhead sighed as they walked up a long flight of stairs. "I don't know much about angels at all really."

"Oh" grinning, Kiyoshi pocketed his candy. "If you want to learn more I suggest you talk to Momoi-chan, she has a vast knowledge on all things angelic."

"I'll be sure to do that," Kagami lied, knowing full well that he had no intention of reading up on the monsters that had destroyed his life. "So do I get a room or something? Do I have to pay rent and work?" Chuckling as he directed them through a doorway with stern, dark haired angel standing guard, Kiyoshi shrugged.

"I suppose, if you want. Although I don't think we have much of a need for an on sight fire fighter." Coming to a stop just beyond a wide, wing sized set of double doors, the soft light from inside gave them enough luminance to say a quick good bye. "I think you'll do fine. But if you ever need to talk again feel free to find me, I spend a lot of time within this household, so no doubt we'll bump into each other sooner or later." Picking up on Kiyoshi's smile in the semi light, Kagami managed to return it.

"Sure, sounds good. Ah-" he paused, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "Thanks. For listening."

Hearing a shuffle of footsteps from behind the closed door, the pair watched the doors open quietly, bathing the hall in a bright glow. Blinking, his eyes adjusting to the light, Kagami's good mood immediately darkened. The small, distinct wings and hair of Kuroko making him frown.

"I thought I had my own room." Looking around innocently, Kiyoshi shrugged.

"I never said that, your title stands as Kuroko's consort. His domain is your domain." Reigning in his temper as he watched the two angels greet each other cordially, the redhead was set to go straight back to the corridor where Kiyoshi had found him and camp out there for the night. With none of this consort business and certainly nothing to do with Kuroko. "Good night Kagami, I hope you get a good night's sleep. Tomorrow Kuroko." Bowing slightly and turning to leave Kagami reached out to stop the older angel but froze.

He hadn't noticed it before. The light had been too dark and his mind had been elsewhere. But now in the clear light and with his mind focused, Kagami felt like crying. Kiyoshi words had stung somewhere close to his heart, hitting the nail on the head again and again with each word. And now he knew why.

The sickening twist and bend of the angel's beautiful white and brown wing was heart wrenching. He'd seen birds with broken wings before and pitied their injury. But this was ten fold worse. He was staring, his hand still outstretched as if to pull the angel back but he couldn't even move.

"Kagami-kun, others have suffered at the hands of Hanamiya and the rebels. And it will continue until he is stopped. I ask for your patience in this matter. I am sorry." Shaking his head as he slowly retracted his hand, the redhead was speechless. Glancing over his shoulder with a small smile, Kiyoshi gave him a quick wave, reshuffling his wing and rolling his shoulders as he did. The usual majestic flare of feathers he'd witnessed over the last couple of days was not achieved by the tall angel. Instead the awkward angle of the break and bend made it impossible for him to open his wing fully. This angel could not fly.

"It's not as bad as it looks. Please don't look so worried." His words were warm and steady, but Kagami just felt numb. Pulling his wings back close to his broad shoulders, Kiyoshi waved again before wandering off into the darkness, singing something under his breath as he did.

Looking to Kuroko for something, some kind of explanation, the redhead felt the gentle grip of a hand on his shoulder.

"Please come inside Kagami-kun, we can talk more there." Letting himself be dragged over the threshold, the redhead was about ready to just give up. To crawl down into somewhere warm and dry and just live there, away from all the violence and tears, forever.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you hungry? Midorima-kun's healing is affective although it puts a great strain on the human body-"

"Can he fix him?" Staring towards the door as if in a daze, Kagami swallowed thickly. "Can he fix Kiyoshi?" Giving Kuroko a quick glance and not receiving the answer he'd hoped for, the redhead collapsed in a near by chair. "It'll heal right? Angels are immortal. Your wings healed after that fire, so he'll fly again yeah?" Coming to kneel at his side, Kuroko shook his head sadly.

"Midorima-kun has tried for centuries to fix Kiyoshi-senpai's wing. Everything. But it was just too far gone. Hanamiya knows how to ground angels, Kiyoshi was just unlucky enough to oppose him."

Centuries, he'd been grounded for centuries. _It is a beautiful cage though. _A cage for a broken bird, a huge broken bird with a sweet tooth and wrinkles from smiling. It was too much. It was all too much. The pain and trauma of the last couple of days was finally getting the better of him, it was just too much. "Kagami-kun are you alright?"

Of course he wasn't alright. Sliding off his chair and laying flat on the floor, Kagami started to cry. Cry like he knew he shouldn't and yet was powerless to stop. Sometimes crying on the floor was just what you needed, especially when the floor had such thick, plush carpet and someone was rubbing your back.

"Why me?" It was like the universe was playing some kind of cruel trick on him. But it wasn't only him he remembered with uncomfortable clarity. Beyond Kiyoshi and his broken wing, other people were dead. Akashi had spoken so calm and casually about it all, it had seemed like a completely run of the mill situation.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun, I don't know. If I was Midorima-kun I would say it was fate being cruel. But I don't believe in such things." Rolling flat on his back and wiping his eyes and nose with a shaky hand, the redhead sighed.

"I suppose it's not really your fault is it?" Laying down beside him, his head resting on his elbows Kuroko shrugged.

"I will blame myself regardless, it was my own hubris and pride that had me stuck in the warehouse in the first place. In a roundabout way it is all my fault." Shuffling away from the small angel's steadily dropping wing, Kagami blew a raspberry.

"Yeah probably." There was no use in trying to change his mind. If Kuroko was in the mind set of bathing in self misery and guilt so be it. Misery loved company and he was currently feeling it big time. But it was hard to be mad when the other male looked so down trodden. His wings limp to the carpet, his eyes raw from crying, the perfection was gone in these moments, replaced but all too real, human emotion. "So," Kagami said finally, feeling like the silence had been linger too long. "What's a consort and why am I your first?"

"I am one of the youngest members of the Generation of Miracles and therefore took the longest to make a household. I'm not so greedy like the others, I enjoyed being alone and didn't need the backing of a household." He paused. "It changed of course when we became too powerful and needed the households for balance and responsibility." He sighed, watching the redhead follow his words. "A consort is a partner, a friend, a lover. Angels seldom marry and even when we do it is not in a human sense. Angelic children are rare and reproduction is difficult for both genders. Consorts are a popular choice in both romance and kinship." Frowning at the words lover and marriage, Kagami narrowed his eyes at the small angel.

"So you claimed me as your what? Boyfriend?"

"Just so you could reap all the rewards of such a rank." Kuroko looked embarrassed all of a sudden, hiding his face in his arms. "I've never taken a consort before, so it was quite unexpected. It is nothing more then a ceremonial title, please don't let it worry you." Face still set in a frown, Kagami was not convinced, but he let the matter settle, staring aimlessly up at the ceiling until his stomach started to rumble. When was the last time he'd eaten? Probably the lunch before going down that drain, which had been...

"Hey, how long was I out?" Angelic magical voodoo aside, he could have been out for months and not noticed, he was hungry enough for it to be possible.

"Two days, it has been three days since Haizaki ambushed you in the sewer." Long enough for Himuro to worry and for his appetite to increase.

"Do you have a phone or anything? I want to call my brother, just to let him know I'm safe."

"I would advise against it. Like Akashi-kun said the more contact RULE has with a human the higher their chance of death. You can risk it if you like but only if you'd like to share my guilt."

Deflated, the redhead sat up, ignoring the head spin due in part to hunger and a stuffy nose.

"Maybe not then. You said something about food before right? Do you have a kitchen around here or something." Scanning his surroundings Kagami took in the neat, spacious room, with more of those long, wide windows but with a stemless glass door and balcony attached. Beyond a small set of sofas the only other furniture in the room was the huge double bed pushed back against the far wall. There was certainly no kitchen.

"You are hungry. Good. Midorima-kun says it's a good sign of a successful healing. I'll call the kitchen right away. What would you like? Stir-fry? Like the other day." Moved by his enthusiasm, Kagami leant back, hands out behind him and balanced to the floor.

"There's no need to make a fuss. And no need to wake anyone up." Staring out at the night glowing with the lights of the city below it, he couldn't gauge the time, but would bet it was late. "There'll be a Magi Burger around here somewhere, they're twenty four hour and deliver in Japan right?" Rising up on his elbows, Kuroko cocked his head to the side, miming the unfamiliar word with interest.

"Magi Burger?" Unable to keep from laughing at his confusion, Kagami nodded eagerly.

"Yes, they're like the second biggest franchise in the world. Never heard of it?" Shaking his head, Kuroko looked thoughtful.

"The golden archs?"

"Yup," glancing at the more comfortable looking sofas, the redhead heaved himself up onto the cushions, noticing that similar to Himuro's, the width and length was just right. They must have been designed to accommodate the massive wings, no wonder his brother had a set. Probably second hand from his star artists.

"Kagami-kun, I will get you Magi Burger." The determined glint in the small angel's eyes was enduring, cute almost. Especially as he clenched his fist and held it to his heart as if making a pact. "I will be right back." Standing at a speed untraceable with the human eye, Kagami flinched as the door of the balcony was yanked open.

"Wait," the blur of feather and blue hair paused mid step. "I don't have any cash on me, I left my wallet on the truck before that oil spill." Waving him off Kuroko looked unconcerned.

"You are a consort of the Generation of Miracles now, money will no longer be an issue." Feeling as he shouldn't be surprised and yet was completely blown away, the redhead nodded slowly.

"Okay, well then can I have like twelve cheeseburgers and fifteen chicken nuggets? With sweet and sour sauce. Oh and a coke." Looking at the skyline and gauging his fatigue, caffeine didn't seem like such a bad idea. "Please" he added suddenly feeling guilty as he racked up the total.

"Not a problem Kagami-kun, please make yourself at home. I will be back shortly."

His only other experience with angels had been them in flight. But watching Kuroko tense and jump from the balcony, Kagami nearly bit his tongue. Every human instinct screamed danger, _don't jump_ but at the same time, watching those glorious great wings spread out to catch the down draft caused by the height of the massive temple, it was easy to see why these creatures were so revved. Although he only caught a glimpse of it. In that uncanny and very Kuroko like manner, he was there one minute, gone the next. Misdirection he'd called, just plain creepy would have been Kagami's definition.

Staring around the empty room, he suddenly felt very out of sorts. There was no TV for white noise, no computer to check his emails, not even a radio. Being centuries old he supposed angels didn't think much of modern technology but it didn't make passing the time any easier. The only thing the room did have in an abundance was books. Books tucked neatly under the bed. Books piled on and beside the bedside table. Books on and around the sofa. It was just a shame Kagami hated reading. But his curiosity and boredom got the better of him in the end. Besides it would have looked better to be sitting there, open book in hand rather than just staring at the wall like a jackass. Picking the top hard cover volume from the pile nearest to him, he flicked through the first couple of title pages before getting to the contents. Thankfully there appeared to be very little text and quite a few pictures. Scanning the introduction he grinned. _The History of Basketball: Dunked Throughout the Ages. _Now this was something he could read.

It didn't take Kuroko long to return and in the same quiet, sly fashion Kagami jumped as he was offered a grease soaked paper bag or three.

"They have vanilla milkshakes." Looking up at the blue haired angel and struggling not to laugh, the redhead nodded.

"Yeah I suppose they do." The novelty of having such a majestic creature sucking on the straw of a Magi Burger thick shake almost brought tears to his eyes. "Do you like them?"

"Oh yes." Sitting down beside him and eyeing off the book his guest had been engrossed in, Kuroko smiled. "Better than the ones Murasakibara-kun's staff makes." Digging into his bag of artery clogging goodness, his mouth watered at the smell of processed beef and cheese. This was perfect. The best kind of comfort food, like coming off a bad hangover or getting over a tough break up.

"Well it looks like they'll be getting a return customer then." Settling into some serious munching, Kagami felt his stomach fill as his mood lightened. The coke helped wake him up a little, but his overall fatigue remained. "Do you have the time?" Pulling out a slimline cell phone, Kuroko showed him the clock. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been awake at four am due to something that wasn't work related and this wasn't going to help his up and down sleeping pattern. Yawning as he stretched and scrunched up his rubbish and looked around for a bin, Kagami glanced over his shoulder at the bed in the corner. "So is this my room or do I get somewhere a little bigger?"

"Is this not to your liking? I can organise a bigger room if you'd like." Immediately back peddling, the redhead declined the upgrade.

"This is fine," rubbing his eyes, he stood up. "So I think I'll head to bed." Staring into Kuroko's crystal blue orbs, Kagami waited patiently for a twitch, or anything but it didn't come. "If this is my bed."

"I have little need for sleep, but I will accompany you." Looking back towards the bed and the angel in front of him, Kagami narrowed his eyes.

"Accompany me where?"  
>"To bed of course." The desire to jump out the glass window increasing by the second, the redhead groaned.<p>

"No, no no. Look" he pinched the bridge of his nose. "I sleep by myself, in my own bed. In my own room." Kuroko looked down for a moment, hummed and looked up.

"I can keep you safer if I'm nearer." Logic was his enemy in times like this and as much as he'd love to tell the smart ass little angel to shove his protection, he'd already saved him once so his word did have some merit.

Moving through the room with a deliberate slowness, Kagami began unbuttoning his borrowed shirt.

"So what did you do to that guy anyway? The one in the sewer. Do angels have like jail or something?"

"Haizaki-kun is dead and in the hands of Midorima-kun's lab." A shiver ran down his spine as he paused, shirt hanging loosely off his shoulders.

"Wait, you killed him? Like dead dead?" Nodding, hand posed over the zipper of his simple black jacket, Kuroko blinked at him.

"Yes. Haizaki-kun has a history with the Generation of Miracles, as such it is what Aomine-kun would call tying up a loose end." Shocked, Kagami was at a loss for words.

"Yeah, but killing him? You can't just kill people, bad history or otherwise." Frowning slightly, the small angel moved towards him.

"Yes kill him. He was a bad person, he'd killed hundreds of people over the last millennia."

"And how many people have you killed?" Leaning down to get into his face, Kagami looked fierce. "Hundreds? Thousands?"

"Three." Unafraid and meeting his eye with his chin up, Kuroko sighed. "Only three, including Haizaki-kun."

"Oh." He shouldn't have felt guilty for snapping and he sure shouldn't have flinched when the other man reached out to touch him, but the redhead couldn't help it. Retracting his hand, Kuroko put on a neutral face, brushing past Kagami to pull a chair up close to the end of the bed.

"I won't make you uncomfortable while you sleep. I can read in the dark so I'll just sit right here." Collapsing on the bed in front of him, Kagami hung his head in his hands, wishing for more coke and maybe some energy drink to keep his focus stable.

"You don't have to do that." It was a pretty sorry situation, but at least they were both suffering. "Just come lay down, there's enough room for both of us." Running a hand through his hair, Kagami couldn't meet his eye. "Is that okay?" The slide of a chair signalled Kuroko's acceptance and it was a start. Laying out flat on the bed, Kagami almost moaned. After a couple of weeks tucked in on that pesky fold out sofa, a bed like this was a gift.

"I can do that." Wanting to sit up and get rid of his shirt but barely able to gather the strength, the redhead felt the bed dip as Kuroko's face appeared above him. "Do you need the light off to sleep."

"Yes please," he grumbled, forcing himself up. Shoes and socks gone, Kagami cracked his back, feeling it pop and twist satisfyingly. Casting the room into the darkness with a flick of a switch, Kuroko came to stand beside the bed, watching the human struggle to rid the shirt off his broad shoulders. Making a frustrated noise as he tug at the offending silk, Kagami was tempted to rip the sleeves loose. Tensing as he felt the timid touch of a hand on his back, the redhead drew a sharp breath.

"Please allow me to help Kagami-kun." The heat from the palm resting on his shoulder blades made him want to shiver. When was the last time he'd been in bed with someone? The last time he'd been this close to someone in bed at all? That foul mouth, snarly doctor certainly didn't count. Smoothing down the stripped silk, his hand ironing out all the wrinkles over huge shoulder, Kuroko smiled at the tension beneath his hand.

"Is there any use in saying no?" Peeling off the fabric from the other man's taunt shoulders, the angel wanted nothing more then to glide his hands along the sun kissed fleshed of the shoulders and neck before him. His saviour was built like Aomine, the similarity was staggering actually but his width was entirely different. Stronger, more powerful and while he doubtless wouldn't have the same speed and ability as his angelic companion, Kagami's power could be unrivalled. His hands were moving on their own now, digging in deeper to the tight muscle under his neck. "Actually that feels pretty cool." Thrilled by Kagami's response, Kuroko continued his massage, feeling his stomach flip flop as the man leant back into his touch.

"I'm happy to do so Kagami-kun. Perhaps you'd like to lay down." While he might like having the human leaning on him, the redhead was heavier then he expected and it was becoming harder to keep an upright position without hurting the mortal. Feeling his jaw click as he yawned, Kagami flopped down on the bed, stomach to the mattress.

"Yup, that sounds like a good idea."

He should be running, or at least rolling away. But somehow three people was better then hundreds and his hands felt so good. The best thing he'd felt in days and as the bed dipped, he buried his face deeper into the plush comforter of the covers. And as small hands zoned in on the tight area at the base of his lower back, Kagami couldn't help the moan that escaped his lights. "Oh that feels good. You do this often?"

"You are my first." That sounded awkward but at the same time, it made him laugh.

"Oh that's cute." He was forgetting his place again and yet he couldn't care, not when his aching muscles were being massaged into complete mush.

"I don't appreciate your patronisation." Chucking at the huffy tone in the angel's voice, Kagami grinned.

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal." Falling silent as every tight knot and ache in his back and shoulders were untied, the redhead felt himself slowly falling into slumber. He was sleeping way too much recently, tomorrow he'd do something productive. Tomorrow he'd cook his own meals and find his own way to pay for his food. Tomorrow he could forgive Kuroko for ruining his life. But that would all come tomorrow, right now he was happy enough to give into the soft hands running down his spine and the softer set of lips kissing the back of his neck.

"Good night Kagami-kun."


	7. Chapter 7

He was floating. Floating and flying, his arms out stretched on a cloud of fluff and feathers. It felt amazing. He hadn't been this relaxed for years, it was like his whole body was made of cotton wool. Sniffing as he rolled over, Kagami snuggled into the warmth surrounding him. The sound of soft breathing reverberated somewhere close to his ear and for a moment he was just content to lay back and forget the world.

Except that it was hard when his nose itched. Sniffing again to clear his sinusitis, Kagami blinked slowly into wakefulness, panic rocketing through him as he realised he wasn't in his bed and he had absolutely no idea where he was. Disorientation aside, he sat up with yawn, feeling a hundred times more refreshed than he had in months.

"Do you feel well rested Kagami-kun?" Jumping at the voice from somewhere close to his hip, the redhead suddenly remembered his situation with startling clarity. He was in Teikō, after being attacked, he was now consort to a member of the Generation of Miracles and was locked in some kind of internal angelic security threat.

And he was laying on Kuroko's wings.

Rolling straight out of bed and winding himself in the process, Kagami blinked up into the angel's surprised face. "Are you alright?" Eyes wide and feeling much more awake, the redhead coughed, trying to catch his breath.

"I'm trying." Rubbing his bare chest as he struggled to sit up, Kagami wasn't sure whether to apologise or growl. "Are you okay? I'm pretty heavy." Swinging his legs off the bed, Kuroko stretched, his wings tips touching the wall.

"My wings are not fragile, they can withstand gale force winds and amphibious impact landings. You sleeping on them will do little harm."

"Oh." Getting up and feeling the cold chill of the floor on his feet, the redhead sat back on the bed. "Can I pick my stuff up from my brother's apartment today?" The light outside the big windows said morning and his borrowed pants were wrinkled and a little tight. He'd come in with nothing but the clothes on his back and even then most of his gear had belonged to the department. Borrowing that cocky, blue haired bastard's clothes was not his idea of keeping a good wardrobe.

"Probably not. I'm sorry. But if you'd like we can go over some things online. Kise-kun and Momoi-san have good taste when it comes to decorating and fashion."

Thinking that there was nothing more torturous then spending more time with the blonde and the big breasted female angel, Kagami politely declined.

"Do you have any sweats or a singlet or something?" Hopping off the mattress, Kuroko pulled draws out from under the bed. Sorting through his clothes with a frown, the angel shook his head.

"Nothing that would fit. I can go ask Aomine-kun-."

"No." Putting his foot down, Kagami rolled his neck side to side. "I'll just shower and put on the stuff from the sewers."

"I don't know if that's still available." Pointing towards the concealed door to the left, Kuroko put his chin on the mattress, watching the redhead slip off his pants and toss them on the bed.

"Well the sooner I can pick some stuff up the better, I'll just wear these again. Am I okay to use the bathroom?" Nodding and shutting the draws closed, Kuroko got up and showed him through the spacious and incredible over the top, black marble bathroom. "I'm guessing this was Kise's decoration job as well."

"No, it was Akashi-kun." Cringing as he ran his hands over the gold and jewel encrusted taps, Kagami thanked Kuroko before turning on the knobs and getting on with his bathing. The slam of a door was the angel's way of telling him he was gone. It was considerate, especially when he could just as easily creepily lingered and made things very awkward.

Towelling down his hair, water trickling down his spine with a quick drying job, Kagami peered out from the bathroom, towel around his waist. Seeing the room empty and stepping out gamely, the redhead got half way to the bed before the door opened and he was caught very much with his pants down.

"Kagamicchi. Oh, good morning." The purring tone in Kise's voice made him all but cringe, especially as the blonde so casual let himself in followed by his dark skinned boyfriend. Looking around in a frantic state for something more to cover himself with, the redhead stood beside the bed stiffly.

"Can I help you? If not, fuck off."

"Naww, feeling inadequate?" Growling at Aomine's so very snarky remark, Kagami crossed his arms, refusing to stand down.

"Play nicely. I brought gifts." Kise tapped his fellow angel on the nose. "Be good" he whispered consiprationally. "For Kurokocchi." Blowing him off with a scowl, Aomine flopped down on the sofa, folding his wigs over the back with a sigh and eyeing Kagami off as he unfolded the bundle Kise had tossed him. A fresh, clean pair of sweats and T-shirt were a welcome sight, even if they were Aomine's hand me downs. Ducking back into the steamy bathroom and dressing with double speed, he hoped that by the time he returned the pair would be gone. Of course his prays were unanswered because as soon as he walked back though the door he was literally attacked.

Pinned to the floor, Aomine's grinning face close and up in his space, Kagami was pissed.

"Wow no wonder Dreads got the drop on you, you suck."

"I'm a fireman, not a cop you jackass! Get the fuck off me." Slamming him roughly against the carpet and still grinning, the blue winged angel laughed.

"Well hurry up and learn. Tetsu might have had your back then, but he won't always be around." Pushing him down again harder, Kagami tensed before kicking upwards and catching the angel in the back. With the other male momentarily winded and a little shocked, the human managed to get the upper hand, but only for a second. Pushing back against the solid wall of muscle and wings, his face hit the carpet seconds later.

"Daikicchi don't be mean." Letting himself up off the floor, his face itching with rug burn, Kagami was tempted to see how durable the tanned angel's wings were in order to attack him in turn. "Forgive him Kagamicchi, he's a little jealous. Kuroko used to fly under him." Patting him on the shoulder, Kise pulled him up with an easy hand. "Kurokocchi has been summoned by Akashicchi for a mission. So we're your guides for the day." Sending a heart warming smile his way, Kagami didn't feel all too warm.

"I'm thankful, but I'll have to decline." Pouting the blonde pulled Aomine to his feet.

"Come on, we've got a gym session planned. Self defence 101. How to kick some angel ass."

Okay, that caught his attention. Glancing between the two, Kagami was hopeful.

"Wait, so humans can actually take down angels?" Pushing him in the back and pulling him from the room, the trio followed Kise's led and babbling as they made their way to the on sight gym.

"Not really. At least not on a human standard. If you were an angel you'd have a better chance. But it'll slow someone down at least. That's the important thing." Pulling out a line of flat training mats, the blonde kicked off his shoes and made a series of menacing hand gestures. "Come on Kagamicchi, lets see what you've got." Watching the model dance around the floor with a flurry of quick jabs and upper cuts, his gold and glitter wigs flaring out behind him, Kagami glanced sideways at Aomine.

"Is he serious?"

"Don't take him lightly. He'll break you. He's almost broke me once." Grinning roguishly, the shine in his dark eyes was intense. "It was beautiful." Awkwardly stepping onto the mat, Aomine's words seemed without merit as Kagami took a stance and waited for Kise to dance close. Shooting out a punch and pleased when it connected, the redhead tried again only be knocked back by the exact same move. "Oh and he'll copy everything you do, so don't try the same thing twice. He'll use it against you." Sighing as he struck out lamely, not even trying, his mind thinking through the steps of his routine self defence class beaten into him by the department back in LA. Ducking back as a almost fist collided with his chest, Kagami put up his elbows and struck back with lightening speed.

"You're quick Kagamicchi. For a human." Suddenly flat on his back, the redhead closed his eyes against the pain that shot up his spine. Arms pinned above his head, Kise's sunshine smile bearing down upon him, the human struggled against the hold.

"Okay fine, you win. Now what?"

"Now," Aomine said, pulling his boyfriend up right, "you going to try again and we show you how to fight back. Against us."

He would have been happy just to lay back on the mat, but with a hand offered to pull him up, it was time to keep going.

"Not the wings though."

"Huh?" Pulling a face, his hand fisted in Kise's shirt, Aomine raised his eyebrow. "What are you going on about?" Rubbing his back as he stood up, Kagami ready for another round.

"I don't want to break any wings or anything." Shaking his head, his body looking far too relaxed and limp, the dark skinned angel waited for his incoming attack.

"Yeah that's all good and well until you're on your back and your guts are falling out around your feet." Remembering the twist and arch of Kiyoshi's wing, Kagami shook his head.

"I don't think so." Rolling his eyes and flexing his fists, light and nibble of his toes, Aomine waited impatiently.

"You're loss, we grow them back. Get over it." Lowering his fighting stance for a second, Kagami cocked his head to the side.

"So why didn't Kiyoshi's?"

Physically taking a step back, Kise's face was uncomfortably serious, Aomine mirroring his expression.

"Kiyoshi-senpai is a special case and the perfect example of why you need to learn to disable angels. Heaven forbid you should ever meet Hanamiya. He would eat you alive." Slamming a kick square to his out stretched elbow, Kagami frowned, enjoying the opportunity to knock Aomine around far too much.

"Then show me another way." Dancing around each other with sure, quick movements, the pair seemed evenly matched. Until Aomine jumped forward in a liquid, stream like motion, pushing the redhead back with a grin.

"Go for the back of the knees, ribs, neck. Anything to get us on our knees. Once above go for the back of the neck. Choking works but only for a while, decapitation is the only way to ensure an angel's death."

"Oh that's nasty." Sitting cross legged beside the mat, Kise rocked back and forth. "But true. Although I don't think humans have the strength to rip each other's head off. You might be the exception Kagamicchi." Holding Aomine in a headlock and listening to Kise's babble, the redhead clicked his tongue disapprovingly.

"I doubt it. Hey when we're done here, can I use those weights?" Releasing Aomine from his strangle hold and pushing him away, Kagami gestured towards the gym experiment. It was one of his only outlets and with his job now on the back burner, focusing on something would help him get over this whole horrible situation.

Staggering away from him, his wings shuddering and out stretched Aomine rubbed the back of his neck, flopping down beside Kise as he watched Kagami warm down and move on to the next set of experiment.

"You can use whatever, you're Kuroko's consort so you say jump, we say how high." Wiping down the leather on the bench, Kagami narrowed his eyes.

"So I've heard," he glanced to the couple with a smile. "What about you two? Can angels take other angels as consorts?" Shrugging and receiving a punch in the arm for his noise of annoyance, the blue winged angel cussed under his breath.

"Kind of."

"Of course they can." His hand reaching out and brushing the hair back from Aomine's forehead, Kise smiled. "It's how baby angels are made." Smiling at Kagami who was watching them from the corner of his eye, the blonde laughed as his lover caught his finger between his teeth and bit down hard.

"Female angels are a thing." Frowning Aomine nodded, releasing Kise's finger and leaving sharp little imprints on the pads.

"Is that a question or a comment?" Shrugging as he tested the weight and balance of the weight set, Kagami looked quickly to the side.

"Question?" Groaning, Aomine rubbed a hand over his face, watching Kise crawl forward and bring his eye level with the human's face.

"We have some female angels, although they don't usually take the public eye."

"Because they're all locked away as well?" Frowning, the blonde flicked his forehead, ready to catch the barbell if he faulted.

"Not like that Kagamicchi."

"Yeah Momo goes out and parties down every weekend but you've never heard of it." Staring up at the ceiling, his arms pushing up and down in an automatic motion, Kagami shrugged.

"I didn't know they existed." Snorting and joining his boyfriend beside the bench press, Aomine leant his chin on Kise's shoulder, kissing his neck softly.

"Then how the hell do we have angels?" Breathing deep, the fatigue in his arms increasing, Kagami stared the couple down.

"I don't fucking know, asexual single cell beings?" Laughing, his golden hair tossed back in a moment of humorous rapture, Kise patted the human on the knee.

"Not quite Kagamicchi, same sex relations are common." Pointing at his own consort as an example, he smiled. "And same sex reproduction is not impossible."

Almost dropping the bar, Kagami sat up with a grunt.

"Wait, you don't mean that you two have-"

"Have kids? Oh hell no." Aomine shuffled uncomfortably for a moment. "But it is a possibility."

"Creepy." Unable to catch himself before he spoke, Kagami wiped a hand across his brow. "I mean it's a thing."

"Nice save," pulling himself up and storming off towards the door Aomine waved the human off. "I've got a _thing_, see you later."

Unsure how to take this new development, Kagami looked towards Kise for confirmation.

"Is that a normal reaction?" Shrugging as he stood, the blonde pull out a drink bottle from the locked fridge across the room.

"Normal enough. Just ignore him. He's sick of people preying on Momoicchi for that very reason. She's old enough to look after herself really, but he still cares." Humming as he watched the other male's jerky and restrained body language, Kagami knew his foot had been put in his mouth as he took the bottle Kise offered him.

"Okay." Sensing there was more to the story, the redhead couldn't bring himself to care, especially as the door opened and Kuroko and Midorima passed through and into gym.

"What did you do to Aomine-kun? He appeared incredibly unhappy." Waving him off, Kagami crushed the empty plastic bottle before binning it quickly.

"Sensitive" Kise replied, licking sweat from his lips. "He needs to stop keeping Momoicchi on such a tight leash and get over himself." Faces not shifting, Midorima looked unexpressed by Kise's words, Kuroko likewise looked past Kise's to stare at Kagami with large eyes.

"Momoi-san has long been her own person and Aomine-kun should understand that. Any further issue is that of his own insecurities."

"Kuokocchi is so cruel sometimes." Ignoring the green winged angel as he moved forward to poke and prodded the human with steady, bandaged hands, Kise sniffed. "He will come around, he just needs time." Leaning back on the bench press, his blonde hair easily flicked from his eyes, Kise sighed. "And patience, which I don't have."

Pulling away as the doctor touched his neck and back with expert precision, Kagami scowled.

"Can you not?" Withdrawing his hand with a stern frown, Midorima turned to Kuroko, completely ignoring the redhead.

"He seems to have healed well, I would suggest you keep him away from any stertorous behaviour." His stomach flip flopping at the turn of phase, Kagami turned his attention to his small angelic consort.

"Good thing I don't have any of that in mind. Also can be I be spoken to like an actual person." Watchful eyes staring back at him from behind his glasses, Midorima hummed.

"As you wish. Kagami you have healed remarkably well. I will take a written thanks rather then physical appreciation."

"And here I was thinking Takaocchi had taught you some kind of love and kindness." Stiffening the bespectacled angel turned and briskly made to exit the room in a huff.

"What Takao and I do in our own time is not your business." Smiling endearingly Kise reached out to pinch his friend's cheek.

"Midorimacchi is so cute when discussing matters of the heart, so very cute." Knocking his hand away, the slender man headed on towards the door.

"He's not going to die Kuroko, be pleased. My methods are not a hundred percent certain."

"Wait, what?" Following the angel's exit, his eyes wide, Kagami looked to Kuroko and Kise for some kind of confirmation. "Is he serious?" Shrugging Kuroko stared down the blonde suddenly, the space between them increasing as he stepped back.

"Midorima-kun is well versed in angelic healthcare, humans are a different matter however." Flexing his foot and pleased by the lack of pain and mobility, Kagami shook his head.

"Thanks for telling me."

"You were in no danger Kagamicchi. We have the best healers Japan currently holds. Midorimacchi is constantly studying and updating his work." Not at all feeling comforted, Kagami wiped down the bench before turning to Kuroko.

"So is there anyway I can contact Tatsuya? Like by pigeon or something. Just so he knows I'm safe." Disappearing in the sewers on a clean up operation was not such a glamorous death, and his brother was probably freaking out.

"I spoke with Murasakibara-kun. Liu lives under his household so he'll pass along something subtly. Maybe through art." It wasn't the ideal situation, but so long as it worked to update Tatsuya on his situation the redhead didn't care.

"Thank you." Looking pleased, Kuroko thanked Kise as Kagami warmed down, inspecting the other rows of gym experiment. Catching the hushed and hurried nature of their conversation, Kagami bent to check the weight restrictions of a sprint bike.

"Your leads must be wrong. Teikō would never harbour a traitor."

"You don't know that Kise-kun. Please put a back trace on your household. Akashi-kun is thinking of implementing a total network black out, just until everything settles."

"No twitter?"

"Just for a little while, I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Feeling the end of their conversation incoming, Kagami stood and stretched.

"So what's everyone is a tizz about? Beyond me and Kuroko offing someone." Glancing between each other, the angels looked neutrally innocent.

"Nothing of your concern, it's our issue." Shaking his head, Kagami frowned.

"My issue now as well. So spill."

"The rebels are becoming more and more active. Since the collapse of the American RULE they're becoming bolder and there is little we can do on the matter."

"Why? You have like a small army locked away here, why not just stub them out?" Kuroko looked conflicted and Kise looked away, avoiding his eye.

"If we knew where they were, we would. However for the moment they're so underground it's impossible to track their movements." Making a frustrated noise, Kagami ran a hand through his sweaty hair.

"Well then how do we beat these guys?" The angels looked uncomfortable.

"We keep one step ahead of them. That's all we can do." Punching the nearest wall and wincing as the pain shot up his wrist, Kagami wasn't surprised in the least when Kuroko was suddenly at his side. His aching fist was held between small hands as he felt the limb begin to swell.

"Foolish Kagami-kun."

"I can't just do nothing." He sounded desperate, he was desperate. With these grand and magical creatures filling the temple, he'd assumed something would be done about this rebel revolution sooner rather then later. But of course these creatures were immortal, they had been at this war for years, centuries. The blink of his life would be nothing in comparison to their long lives. No wonder they didn't care.

"We are doing everything we can, but please be patience with us." Flexing his aching fist, Kagami shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He wasn't convinced, but the sentiment was appreciated.


End file.
